deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumi vs Issei Hyoudou
Description Akame ga Kill! vs Highschool DxD. They started humans, then ended up being dragons. They fight for the sake of their friends, and they are charming to the point of having every single girl, including their enemies, fall in love with them. The Dragon of the Night Raid vs the Red Dragon Emperor of the Occult Research Club. Who will win? Who will kick out of it in one piece? Interlude Jude: Dragons. Mythical creatures that were introduced in fairy tale stories, and with them came an inspiration for games and anime. Yutuba: The anime and manga series decided to make them in human flesh, which would suck when you first hear it, but when you see it with your own eyes, it's a whole different story. Jude: Those two have been fighting to claim the throne of the strongest for a very long time, and today, we're gonna settle this here and now. Yutuba: Tatsumi, The Endbringer of the new Era of the Empire. Jude: And Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor. Yutuba: He's Jude and i'm Yutuba! Jude: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, abilities and moveset to see who would win...A Death Battle. Tatsumi Name: Tatsumi Alias: The Endbringer of the New Era. Age: 17 Gender: Akame ga Kill! Physicality = Without Incursio: - Can take down people larger than him with ease. - Defeated several master martial artists without Incursio. - Killed an Earth Dragon in one slash before entering Night Raid. - Blocked Ogre's blow with his bare hands, where said blow was strong enough to bury Tatsumi himself in a crater made out of it on the ground. - Cut down Ogre, a captain in the Imperial Forces several times in one slice. - Held his own against Zank the Beheader, despite the fact that he didn't have a Teigu at that time, and was capable of slightly injuring him. - Traded blows with Akame at their first encounter. -- Akame, at her days in the Elite Seven of the Empire, was able to match Incursio Bulat blow for blow. --- Bulat was stated by Nyau to be comparable to Esdeath at that time. --- Esdeath, at that time, was comparable to Budo, who can instantly create thunder storms that can engulf an entire arena, which is around city, if not mountain level worth of power. - Can casually lift a small building-sized bear-like Danger Beast over his shoulder. - Can slice thugs and gangsters in half and to pieces easily. = With Incursio: - Far above base form. - His punches can bust open skulls. - Can cause tremors by punching the ground. - Can shatter huge boulders with a single punch. - Took down an entire building just to kill Suzuka. - Punches the head off a 9 inch thick skull giant gorilla-like creature. - Can create craters simply by slamming Neuntote into the ground. - Breaks through a fortress wall by simply running into it. - One shot a Trump Card puffed Nyau, sending him flying to the far side of a ship with a single punch, creating a huge crater in the process. - Played rag doll with Budo. - The only character to lay a blow on Esdeath. -- I repeat: He laid a blow on Esdeath. - Sliced down Esdeath's Hagelsprung, which a huge hail ball that is big enough to crush a Danger Beast that dwarfed a huge tropical island. - Matched Wave blow for blow. -- Wave's punches and kicks can create building-sized to mountain-sized craters. - Sliced down a building-sized Danger Beast mutated Cosmina, who was able to trade blows with Akame. - Split several clouds by simply flying through them. - Knocked Shikoutazer, a building-sized Teigu off its feet with a single punch. - Sent Shikoutazer on the defensive with his attacks. - Pierced a hole through Shikoutazer with no problem. Speed = Without Incursio: - Can keep up with characters that can dodge machine gun bullets. - Caught Zank off guard, with said person being able to predict his foes' movements with his Teigu. - Sliced down an Earth Beast several times in a flash. - Sliced down Ogre's hands with one sword strike, before jumping in the air swiftly, and descending from the sky to cut him in half. = With Incursio: - Can dodge sky to ground lightning from Budo. - Can outrun missiles and explosions. - Saved Akame from Bols' fire ball. - Saved Mine from Seryu's village busting suicide bomb. - Can dodge missiles from Shikoutazer. -- Said missiles can instantly travel 252 km. - Can dodge and outrun lasers from Shikoutazer. -- This is real laser by the way. Durability = Without Incursio: - Tanked blows from Nyau, Ogre and Daidara. = With Incursio: - Survived Wave's Grand Fall attack. --Said kick was so strong that it created massive craters on the ground. - Swatted away Kurome's Death Tagool's large town busting beam with only his armor's cloak. -- The beam was stated by Kurome to have changed the terrain. --- Said beam also vaporized a huge crater on the ground. - Was kicked to the ground by Esdeath, and was still okay. - Was punched out of Incursio by Budo, and was still alive, albeit he fell unconscious. - Blocked Wave's Grand Fall Flugel. -- Said attack was strong enough to kick Wave out of both Grand Chariot and Mastema, but it didn't even wind Tatsumi, or even make him stagger. --- Said attack was also strong enough to knock Shikoutazer back. - Survived a blast from Shikoutazer. -- Said blast was strong enough to vaporize a large country-sized crater into the ground, and even create a huge mushroom cloud that engulfed the whole Capital. Skills = Master Swordsman: - Trained by a retired solider. - Held his own against Akame. - Defeated Ogre, a master imperial captain. - Can trade blows with Esdeath. = Master Brawler: - Master in hand-to-hand combatant. - Defeated master martial artists without Incursio. - His punches can lift people off their feet and send them flying. - Esdeath herself vouched for his strength and experience after being punched by him. = Aura Suppression: - Can conceal his bloodlust to execute silent killing attacks. - Can combine it with Incursio's invisibility to become fully invisible. - Was able to suppress his presence from Esdeath. -- Esdeath can sense others by simply sniffing their scents from the air. = Battle Precognition: - Can predict his foes next movements in the heat of the battle. = Indomitable Will: - Never gives up, no matter what critical situation he is in. - Was able to withstand Nyau's Scream Teigu, which can manipulate the enemies' willpower, and even fight Daidara, who was holding Belvac, an ax Teigu, with only a normal sword, while under the weakening effects of Scream. Weapons = Demon Armor: Incursio: - Tatsumi's Teigu. - Inherited from Bulat after the latter's death. - Takes the shape of a silver shortsword with a chain link in its sealed form. - When activated, engulfs the user in a nigh-destructible armor, which can only be damaged by other Teigus. - Can produce heads of Tyrant, the dragon Danger Beast, to either protect Tatsumi from lethal blows, or breathe fire at opponents. - Increases Tatsumi's strength the more he fights. - Allows Tatsumi to adapt to his surroundings. -- Adapts continuously to Tatsumi's fighting style. --- Allowed him to adapt to cold, electricity, poison, energy blasts, and even the halting of time and space. --- Can adapt to anything the instant he either blocks it or gets hit by it. = Trump Card: Invisibility: - Incursio's Trump Card. - Each Teigu has one. - Refracts light on the armor to turn the user invisible to the naked eye. - Allows Tatsumi to turn invisible for a few minutes. - Doesn't conceal his presence, however, Tatsumi can conceal his own presence by himself, effectively turning him completely invisible. = Auxilary Armament: Neuntote: - Incursio's addition weapon. - Evolves with the armor's evolution. - Takes the shape of a halberd-spear hybrid. - Can cut through village busting Danger Beasts with it. Special Modes = 1st Evolution: - First evolution of Incursio. - The armor becomes jagged and sharp. - Grows claws and fangs. - Was capable of weaving through Shikoutazer's missiles. -- Said missiles traveled 252 km in an instant. - Was able of tanking being crushed underneath Esdeath's Hagelsprung, which was strong enough to crush a Danger Beast that dwarfed a huge tropical island, before casually slicing it in half. - Increased Tatsumi's strength to the point that he became capable of nearly one-shotting Budo, as well as laying a solid blow on Esdeath that knocked her out of the battlefield. - Sliced Danger Beast Cosmina down. - Gives him a healing factor that allows him to regenerate instantly from having all his bones and organs crushed. -- Can likely make him regenerate from being blown to pieces. - Made him durable enough to withstand Shikoutazer's Supreme Beam, which was strong enough to vaporize a large country-sized crater into the ground, and even create a huge mushroom cloud that engulfed the whole Capital. '- 2nd Evolution:' - Second evolution of Incursio. - Gives Tatsumi a set of wings. - With Wave's help, Tatsumi was able to kick Shikoutazer back several cities away. - Stronger than the First evolution. '- 3rd Evolution:' - Third evolution of Incursio. - Became strong enough to force Shikoutazer to a defensive stance. - Allows Tatsumi to detect the weaknesses of his foes. - Made Tatsumi even stronger to make a huge crater on Shikoutazer's arm with Neuntote. '- 4th Evolution:' - Fourth evolution of Tatsumi. - Makes Tatsumi even less human. - The armor becomes more draconic. - Split clouds by simply ramming himself into them. - Dodged Shikoutazer's lasers, and even rammed himself into it without sustaining any damage. - Pierced a hole through Shikoutazer with no problem. '- Tyrant:' - A form Tatsumi takes after being completely overtaken by Tyrant. - Becomes a dragon shaped Danger Beast. - Can breathe fire from his mouth. - Survived Esdeath's Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief, which engulfed the whole country. - Caught Esdeath's Ice Blender. - Survived being gutted by Esdeath. -- Esdeath was stated by Najenda to be capable of attacking the very world and its lands. --- Putting Tyrant at Planet level. '- Golden Evolution:' - The final and strongest form of Incursio. - Retains his humanity and control over Incursio taking over him. - Gives his armor a golden glow, razor claws, even bigger wings, and jet boosters. - Caught Shikoutazer's blasts in his hands. - Lifted Shikoutazer off it's feet. - Held Shikoutazer's downed form from falling on the citizens. -- Though the effort caused his veins to burst. --- It should be noted that he was severely weakened when he used that form, meaning that he can be even more stronger should he be in top condition. Feats - One of the four survivors of Night Raid. - Killed multiple criminals and Teigu users throughout the story. - The only character to have landed a solid blow on Esdeath, something even Akame had trouble doing without catching her off guard. - Curbstomped Budo. - Saved the whole country from a span worth of a 1000 years of tyranny. - Destroyed the Supreme Teigu Shikoutazer, even when said Teigu was empowered by alchemy. Issei Hyoudou The Combatants Are Set Death Battle Victory Analysis Category:Jude Warble Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anit-Heroes Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength